


A(n Under)Flaming Couple

by HailSam



Series: Sansby Worlds [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Parent Sans (Undertale), Rough Sex, Sans is Papyrus' Mom, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Teenage Parents, rough relationship, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: An AU of A Flaming CoupleSansby but in UnderfellRed and Fellby have been together since high school, an unexpected pregnancy sending their lives on a rollercoaster. Now that they're finally settled in, what will they do now that Red is pregnant again?...and also there's this random human kid but that's probably not important.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Sansby Worlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757203
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Red and Fellby's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they came together, stayed together, and are living life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is hard for these two, all they wanna do is be together and have their kids and live awesomely is that too much to ask?
> 
> Also if you're up to date on the other fic, you'll know why I say Red isn't *technically* an orphan ;) ;)

_Red was an orphan. Plain and simple. He had no home and no parents and a baby on his hip, and that was that, Jack._

_Sometimes if he thought real hard, he could try and remember better days, but then he’d remember he was, you know, homeless and with no one around._

_...kind of._

_He...lived with Fellby, for now._

_Fellby’s parents, hearing of him knocking up someone right before his graduation (and a year before Red’s own), kicked him out of the house. It was him, and Fellby, who wasn’t an orphan but wouldn’t let Red drive himself into the ground taking care of THEIR baby._

_They fought constantly. Round and round they’d go, how he hated it that they had to run the streets constantly to keep safe, how he wished Fellby had just shut his damn mouth and kept to himself, and Fellby sniping back that Red would be dead without him and how the baby was HIS kid too, dammit!_

_Those first few years were tough, but when Fellby’s parents had perished (Red always wondered if Fellby, riding on that wave of anger, had broken into his old home…), and in keeping with customs, he inherited their restaurant._

_It took more years to carve his place in Snowdin, but damn, it was worth it. They would have a house and food, maybe not every night but enough to sustain them until they could._

_They never, ever let Boss go hungry. Not even if they had to dust themselves for it. For all intents and purposes, all Boss knew was that sometimes they had subtle arguments, and perhaps it was a little cold sometimes, but Red would wrap him close and cradle him until he slept._

_Snowdin was a pack of shit not meant to be spat on, much less remembered. Especially after-_

Red woke up with a jolt, sucking in a breath. He panted in the dark of the room, blanket tucked under his chin as he looked around wildly. Nothing.

Nothing but memories.

He started to calm, not even jumping when a dark purple fire appeared in the side of his vision, cupping his bare shoulder. “Hey.”

“...hey.”

“You good?” came the rough voice he was used to, feeling a soft touch of lips on the back of his neck. He snorted, nudging the other with his elbow.

“Too early for sex, jerkoff.”

“Fuck you too,” the other mumbled, but there was no heat behind their words, even as the lips trailed down from the edge of Red’s neck towards his shoulders. Fellby nuzzled there, keeping warmth against Red as he sighed happily, leaning back into it.

“ ‘m fine. What time izzit?”

“Dunno,” the other grunted, a hand trailing up Red’s side and making him squirm. “Plenty of time to-”

They both heard the loud ringing of the alarm they had gotten for Boss from the other room, Red snickering as Fellby groaned, flopping back on the bed. “Cock blocked by the kid once more,” he mumbled even as Red climbed up onto his chest, stealing a kiss.

“It’s time ta get up~” he winked, laughing as Fellby tried to swat him and he ported away, easily making it downstairs-in a pair of sleep pants, he’d learned his lesson-to start up a pretty basic breakfast for them all.

Just because Fellby could cook didn’t mean Red couldn’t, after all.

He sighed happily hearing the thump from upstairs and the ‘valiant arguing’ Boss had with his alarm clock.

Ah. This was the life.

~~

Everything about their world was terrifying. They’d known that since day one. It wasn’t anyone’s fault except for..the humans, he supposed. They were here, trapped, and eventually trapped people started to turn on one another, no matter how close they were.

There were some kind folk, sure. You would never have known it but Undyne was much more merciful than one would have assumed. She and Boss were the same age, which would be a surprise should anyone find out. But Undyne was a great hand at lying. She lied her way into the Royal Guard and she lied her way into being the Captain.

She lied to get Boss in to train, and she somehow managed to get him to be Captain over the Royal Pack in Snowdin...despite his being only 17 right now.

Far too old for stripes, but in Red’s view, far too young for battle. He missed the days where he could hold the other, or relax in a rocker and listen to Fellby mess around in a kitchen.

(He ignored the days where he and Boss were in the cold, wrapped tightly to one another, hiding as Fellby swindled someone out of G, or the days where his and Fellby’s stomachs ached and magic suffered while the little baby ate the last of their bread.)

He was getting too sentimental, he supposed.

All the same, this world was terrifying, and Red would leave it in a heartbeat should he have had the choice.

He didn’t...but...he did have...something else.

He and Fellby had a plan, after all.

Should they ever make it to the surface, they were bouncing out...if they could. It all depended on what happened up there. Red liked to imagine it’d be clean and easy. They could live in a forest or a desert, and Boss could visit Undyne all the time and do his studies and…

But...that was just a dream. Who knew how it was up there, and what fate may befall them?

They had a shaky plan, but it was a plan.

A plan that had to be adjusted after...well...after...

~~

Red snorted from where he laid on the bar on his arms, peeking an eye socket open. “What?”

“Come oooon, babe,” Fellby groaned, slipping over to him and mimicking his pose, the purple flames flickering as he grinned brightly. The blinding mirror glasses echoed back at Red as he spoke, “Ain’t no one here...we got some time before baby boy comes home. A quickie ain’t much~”

Red scoffed, rolling his eye pips as he sat up, head on his hand. Fellby was right, no one was in right now, mostly due to the impending snowstorm getting ready to hit their little town. The only reason Fellby was still open was they were waiting on Boss to get back from ‘training’ with Undyne (although, Red slightly hoped he went and had a sleepover with her, it’d be better than traveling in the storm). 

Buuuut, it had been a while since they’d had some alone time...last time was...stars, maybe that blowjob behind the restaurant? All the same he sighed dramatically, stretching out his arms. “Hmmmmm, lock the door and you gotta do all the work.”

“Fucking deal, babe~” With a smooch, he hopped over the bar-showoff-and happily scurried around, securing the door and dropping down curtains. Hey they liked public teasing here and there, but to have someone spying in on them? Fuck off with that.

Plus, there was no telling if it’d be Boss or not, which would, of course, be even worse.

Red hefted himself up onto the bar lazily, rolling his eyes as Fellby bounced back with a smug grin, boxing Red in against it, making him lean back on his arms. Red snorted. “Well? Ya got me where ya want me~”

“Mm-hmm~” Fellby hummed, one hand trailing up Red’s thigh, the other happily pushing off his coat, leaving Red in just his sweater. Red huffed about Fellby pushing it to the floor, but hushed when the other kissed him roughly. He moaned, wrapping his hands into the fine suit Fellby normally wore, his legs curling around his waist happily.

The roaming hand slipped up under Red’s sweater, happily encountering the beautiful ecto-body of his little hubby. He squeezed a breast, making Red huff at him, and his other hand yanked on Red’s shorts to strip him. Red grumbled. “Hurry up, it’s cold.”

“You can’t feel cold, dumbass,” Fellby snorted and Red stuck his tongue out, bending back and yanking up his sweater, giving Fellby a nice little show as he spread his thighs, revealing his wet cunt.

“I can’t, huh? Guess I don’t need a personal heater then.”

“Oh fuck you,” Fellby rolled his eyes, leaning in and yanking Red into a kiss, the other moaning and chuckling.

“That’s our aim, ain’t it?”

“Shush,” Fellby swatted his thigh, snickering as he yipped and squirmed, kicking at his thigh. He easily undid the belt on his pants, pulling out his hot cock and Red kicked him again with a pout. “What?”

“You know what, don’t cum inside, it’s a mess.”

Fellby rolled his eyes, grumbling even as he slipped his fingers against Red’s folds, teasing at his entrance. That was what they were about, messing and teasing each other and biting each other with words until they couldn’t take it and just started ripping off clothes.

Well. Not now, of course. It had been a good month since they last had the chance to do anything, and Fellby aimed to enjoy all the little moans and blushes his little skeleton gave him.

He happily marked up the little bones in his neck, Red’s hand gripping at the crackling flames of his hair, the other wrinkling the arm of his suit jacket. His hot cock was slotted between Red’s thighs, such plump and soft things that he loved to bury his face in. Not today, however. No, today he wanted to sink into him, give them both a nice little stress-reliever.

Red shivered, rocking up against the warm cock between his legs. “Hurry up already~”

“You’re so impatient, dollface~” Fellby purred, slipping back and pressing against Red’s entrance lightly. “Wonder what ya’d do if I just teased ya all night~”

“Fucker, you wouldn’t da-” Red squealed as Fellby slammed into him, his toes curling as he wrapped his legs around the other, arching up with a gasp. His sweater was up near his neck now, his breasts bouncing with each thrust. “Yessss, mmm, faster~” he panted out, gasping as Fellby dipped back down, sucking a mark into the ecto above his breast.

Fellby pounded him into the bar happily, their moans mixing with the slight noise of the wind outside, the temperature dropping suddenly, but the two inside warmer than ever.

Something large banged against the roof, making Red jump and squeeze around the other, Fellby hissing as he came inside, pressed in deep. Red groaned, panting as he came, his hips rolling for a moment before he swatted Fellby in the chest. “I told you not to,” he snarked as Fellby slid out of him, chuckling as Red dripped cum down his thigh.

“Eh, so what? ‘S not like it’s gonna do nothing.”

“Jerk,” Red huffed, nudging him with his heel, now missing one shoe but kept a red sock on. “I gotta take a bath now. Gimme clothes.”

“Hmmm…”

“Not yours, dork,” Red rolled his eyes as Fellby pouted but handed over his shorts. “Boss had a fit about us being ‘half nude’ in the house, remember?”

“He’s such a prude, he gets it from you,” he teased, dragging Red up for a kiss, being thumped in the forehead with a hiss.

“Don’t talk about our kid like that.” Red sighed, stealing one more last kiss. “We better go on then, you know he hates it when anyone’s late.”

“Yeah, hang on.” Fellby adjusted his own clothes quickly, and went to doublecheck the doors and windows. Red dragged his legs up, crossing them and making a face at the mess between his legs. 

Really, if it weren’t for the fact that now he had to not be lazy and have a bath, he would’ve liked it. But Fellby’s _everything_ made his clothes either filthy or scorched.

(Stars above what he wouldn’t give for someplace where they didn’t have to worry about defending themselves to disgusted looks. Where he could spend an extra hour in bed with his husband and not wonder if some stupid bar goer would bang on their door, demanding it be opened to get their drink. Where he could have one of those ‘weekends’ the human movies talked about and maybe keep Boss at home for a little longer, and just, you know…

...be a family.)

He teleported them both home once Fellby was done, and Fellby happily revealed a little bit of bubble bath he’d snatched from the Dump as an apology.

Eh, he’d take it.

(He smelled like gum and cherries, but it was worth it.)

(He left a little for Boss when he got home, and fussed at him for being out in the cold and how he should have a nice warm bath. Boss fussed back that he didn’t need one, he was fine, but he easily gave in after that weak fight.)

(Worth it.)

~~

“Hell, we were barely prepared for this the first time. P’sure we screwed Boss up from here to the stars,” Red muttered from his perch on the edge of the Dump, legs dangling, staring out into the darkness.

He had woken up that morning, sick as a fucking dog-hah-and he just knew, you know? He knew, because he had it last time, he didn’t even have to check to see.

He just knew.

He sent Boss off with one of Fellby’s lunches, made sure to kiss his husband goodbye, pretend to go do sentry duty, then booked it for Waterfall. He sequestered himself to one of his favorite alone places: the Dump.

No one ever bothered him here, and when he was pregnant with Boss-and even when he was carting the infant around-he’d come here to sit and think and maybe just get away from the constant anxiety-inducing town they lived in. 

That’s how they met Undyne, that first time, a little three-year-old Boss playing in the water and a little three-year-old fish monster tackling him from nowhere. Had the girl not been so young, Red might have dusted her then and there. But no, the two striped monsters had a jolly old time playing in the water (and he had a jolly old time getting Boss out of wet clothes into dry to prevent frostbite or some other horrible disease).

It had been a long time since he’d been out here, the last being that time Boss had wanted to hunt down some stuff to make armor, so Red settled near the edge and let him at it.

Somehow the thought of being pregnant again and back on the edge of the Dump never appeared in his thoughts.

He should’ve known, he supposed. But who would have?

Not him, that’s for sure.

“Ya know,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Yer brother was just as annoyin’ comin’ up. Is that what y’all are aiming ta do? Make our life a big annoyance?”

The little purple dot in his belly, different than the small blob of red Boss had been, merely continued to bob in place. He scoffed. “A likely story, that one,” he sighed, cupping his hand over his slightly flat belly (his husband made good burgers, what could he say?). “Dammit...damn it all the way to the freaking Void.”

“SANS!” Undyne whooped as she hopped the giant pile of trash, rolling down it despite her armor that would have prevented such a maneuver. “What are ya DOIN’ here?! Didja see a human???”

Sometimes he forgot how old she really was. She had taken on Asgore of all peeps, and lost an eye for her troubles. She commanded armies without a blink, but then played snowball fight with MK and Boss in town. What a silly girl. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Nah. Jus’ thinking.”

“Bout what?” She hopped over, the armor clinking as she took her seat with a grunt, the heel of her metal boot clinking against the stone. “You and Fellby get in another fight?” She wrinkled her nose. “Don’t you two usually end up making out after those?”

“Shut up,” he groused, nudging her with his elbow before sighing. “Nah, no fight. Although I am pissed at him, the fucker.”

She snickered, grinning that sharp-toothed grin that, to anyone else, would be terrifying. “What, he go and knock ya up or somethin’?”

...well damn was it that obvious?

A beat passed and she gasped, slapping a metal hand over her mouth. Ouch. “Wait really!? Oh stars, does Boss know!? Wait did he know and not tell me! That’s so unfair! That-”

“No!” Red laughed, waving a hand. “No, he uh, doesn’t know. I uh, just found out.”

“Oh.” Undyne blinked her one eye, pushing her red hair from her face. “You uh...watcha gonna do?”

“Dunno.” Red sighed, slapping his hands on his thighs and maneuvering himself up, reaching out to pat her head like the two teens hated. “But look, it ain’t nothin’ to worry over. Don’t tell Boss yet, I gotta talk it out with Fellby.”

“Okay,” she shrugged, fixing her hair back in place with a grumble. “Haven’t seen a baby in like, forever! That’ll be cool!”

“Heh, sure. You go on, I’m gonna go slap Fellby around,” he whistled as he turned around, heading off to her laughter. In all the years she had ever known them, despite their yelling and arguing, she hadn’t ever seen them physically fight.

Not like Mister and Missus Rabbit. She was pretty sure yesterday was the 68th time this month she’d had to help Boss separate the two, and both Rabbits had gained several fresh new scars. She was pretty sure Boss’ parents were the most lovey-dovey couple she’d seen in ever. Ew.

With that, she headed off to go and ensure the rest of Waterfall was at peace, or as much peace as their world could be.

~~

_”We can’t do this again.”_

_Red looked up from where he had squirreled away in a small rocking chair the hotel clerk had given them, curled up with the infant in his arms. “What? The hotel? I thought it was swank.”_

_“Nah.” Fellby shook his head from where he was untying his shoes on the bed, slipping them under the bedside table. “This.” He looked over slowly, staring at the baby who was busy having his meal, little hand curled against Red’s shirt blocking his little head against the light. “Him.”_

_“Oh,” Red said, looking down, then back up with a frown. “...yeah. You’re right. I guess.”_

_“Not...not like that.” Fellby sighed, running his hands down his face before getting up, padding over to the chair and kneeling, gripping Red’s arm. “Look, we ain’t got the best right now, it’s true, but like…” He grimaced, sighing. “We ain’t got much for him and ya know, I just want us...somewhere better. But...not again, right now.”_

_Red sighed, nodding along, his hand untangling from where he had curled it around Boss’ little foot to tangle with Fellby’s. “...it’s just...you know...ya always kinda imagine a big family, heh.”_

_“We can have that, babe!” Fellby leaned in, kissing Red sweetly and chuckling when an angry infant kicked him in the cheek. “Just...we have ta wait. We gotta work it out good. If-if-we make it to the surface, we’ll find our own place with lots of land around and have all the little jerks we can.”_

_Red puffed up. “Don’t call him a jerk, ya jerk!”_

_“You’re a jerk,” Fellby leaned in, kissing his cheek with a sigh. “...and if we don’t...we just...we wait until we’re steady. Find a home in the Capital, it’s the safest place, yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Red sighed, agreeing. Everywhere else was pretty much ‘do what you want’, but the Capital was under the sharp-eyed gaze of the King. No one dared to cause strife there. It was safe…”Someday.”_

_“Someday,” Fellby promised, and they settled in for the night, trying to relish the warmth while they could._

Debating on how to tell Fellby this was thoroughly interrupted by an unforeseen incident.

Red had to, after all, return to his post eventually. So he did, resting his head on the cold wood for a moment, trying to get his swimming thoughts to settle down.

And then a little hand tapped against the post. “ ‘allo??”

Red blinked, eye sockets furrowing. Who was that? One of the Rabbit clan, lost? He leaned up slowly, sighing. “Look, kid, you’re in the wrong-oh shit.”

Not the Rabbit clan.

A human.

Specifically, a human toddler. 

They were no taller than Boss had been at two, with a little tooth missing and for some stars-damned reason, wearing only a long shirt and two mismatched socks. 

The toddler giggled, holding their hands up, messy brown hair flung every which way. “Uppies!”

Oh stars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: Touch me and I'll throw you through the wall!  
> Fellby: Oh yeah?!  
> Red: YEAH!  
> they proceed to make out
> 
> basically they're the 'how the hell are THEY together' couple that no one sees the behind the scenes of ;) 
> 
> Anywho! I may make the first of the other two before continuing on, but first...other...things....>w>


	2. Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red takes the human home bc where else would they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's so many pieces of the background being poked at here, I kinda love it.

Red had never met a human before.

If he was honest, he held the same mix of hatred and fear that everyone down here held for the humans above. He had also never held a squishy toddler before, Boss being bony and perhaps running a little hotter than normal for a skeleton.

Humans...had always been a tale to tell those in stripes to make them listen or cause them to fear. If Red was honest again, he always assumed that humans were uh...fake...kind of. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time King Asgore had lied to the monsters…

All the same, he knew this was bad, very very bad.

But dammit, if his kid was off somewhere and he didn’t know where, he could only hope some stranger had the compassion to pick him up and keep him safe. So, you know, returning the favor or...whatever.

Can you return a favor that wasn’t done yet? Hm.

All the same, now he had the kid upon his hip, his jacket around the both of them and zipped uptight. Thank goodness they weren’t as squirmy as Boss had been. He wasn’t looking forward to a foot in his belly at this moment, but the little toddler plunked their head on his shoulder, thumb in their mouth.

Red sighed, ducking away from his post. Well. Maybe this was a good distraction. Then, after whatever they had to do was done, he could...bring it up to Fellby and they could sit with Boss and discuss things out.

Right. That was the plan…

He shuffled through the snow, flakes falling faster as if recognizing he was in a rush and attempting to slow his stride. He huffed, tucking his hand over the toddler’s head, his other arm holding them up. “You okay?” he grunted out.

They squeaked, giggling. “ ‘now!”

“Mm. Snow,” Red agreed, ducking his head inside his jacket as best he could. He couldn’t feel the cold, necessarily, but he had a human in his arms-they could feel changes in temperature, right?-and a baby in his belly, and neither of them had grown enough that they could protect themselves from the weather.

The toddler started to hum and sing some song Red had never heard, giggling in between while wiggling their tiny fingers against his sweater, and he couldn’t help a chuckle. How cute. Just like Boss had been. Were all toddlers similar in that aspect? Who knew.

The wind whistled around them, the only other sound being Red’s feet trudging through the snow and the human’s soft singing. He knew that Boss was around here somewhere, but with the way the snow was picking up, he figured he’d force everyone to disband and head home for the night.

Red cursed, sputtering as a few flakes got in his nose. “Ugh...shit.” Oh, there was the billboard though, so he made it! Sweet…

Walking close to Fellby’s showed that he had skipped out as well. Good, Red wasn’t so sure he could’ve ported them both home anyway, and that would’ve tipped the bastard off. The kid snuggled up closer and Red sighed. Oh, what was he getting himself into…

Home was, as always, warmer than a matchstick. He shucked off his coat, much to the toddler’s dismay as they whined, but he shushed them. “ ‘ey.”

“There you are,” Fellby looked behind him from where he sat on the couch, frowning, one arm tossed over the back of it. “Was about ta send the kid after ya.”

“Yeah yeah,” Red snorted even as Boss appeared out of the kitchen, a bright pink apron on that indicated he was busy baking when Red had arrived. Boss crossed his arms, frowning.

“IT’S GETTING BAD OUT THERE, MOTHER! AND-WHAT’S THAT?”

Fellby turned as well, staring at Red. The kid was dangling from his arm, giggling up a storm as Red blinked. “What’s what?”

“THAT...FLESHY THING!” Boss pointed a wooden spoon at them, and Fellby groaned, slapping a hand over his face. 

“What the fuck…”

“No cursing,” both Red and Boss piped up, and the little kid giggled.

“Fuga!” they squealed and Red sighed, letting them slip down so they could toddle around the room curiously.

“Good one.” Fellby shrugged in response and Red huffed. “Look, I dunno-” a small lie, but it would temper Boss from wanting to race out into the snow to get Undyne-”but they’re little and ya know I can’t ignore a little kid.”

Boss stepped back as the toddler went up to him, hands up, as he frowned. “I GUESS...WELL, THEY HAVE NO PROTECTION FROM THE COLD, THAT’S VERY ODD…”

“Yeah, odd,” Fellby huffed, standing up with a clap of his hands. “Look, kiddo, go finish up yer cake and me and Mama will fix ‘em up, kay?”

Boss rolled his eyes, nudging the kid away from him as he turned back to the kitchen, muttering about being out of stripes and ‘not a kid’ anymore. Red scowled at Fellby, crossing his arms. “Be nice.”

“You’re the one that-!” he cut his words to a whisper, the flames of his hair crackling anxiously. “Brought a human in here! They could’ve...uh, killed us??? I think??”

“They’re about as fierce as Boss was,” Red argued, picking the kid back up as they toddled back over, rubbing at their eyes sleepily.

“That kid chewed through his crib bars!”

Red scoffed, bouncing the human on his arm lightly. “Look, it’s snowin’ out and I ain’t going out there. Besides we could lock ‘em up in Boss’ old crib or somethin’.”

Fellby sighed, running his hand over the crackling flames that made up his hair. “Fine, fine! I guess. Tomorrow we toss ‘em to the Guard though.”

“Yeah...tomorrow,” Red mumbled, but based on how rough the wind was getting, he doubted they’d be free for a few days. “I’m just gonna go stick ‘em in something beyond a shirt.”

Fellby frowned. “Alone?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Nah, I’ll come with,” Fellby shook his head, playfully patting Red’s head with a smirk. “Gotta make sure they don’t overpower you.” Red gave him a very flat look in return, turning away to start heading up the stairs as Fellby yelled back at Boss, “Headin’ upstairs, kiddo! Gonna dress our guest.”

“BE SURE TO COME DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES! THE CAKE SHALL BE SCRUMPTIOUS!” Based on the rattling of spoons Red could hear, it could go either way. But, Boss inherited Fellby’s ability and love of cooking, much akin to a green thumb. Red left them to it as he bustled the half-asleep human into their room, plunking them on the bed.

“Stay.”

The human blinked, then giggled, yawning again before curling up on the bed, their fingers tugging at the blanket light.

Well, now that he had a moment, he could get a good look at them.

Their hair was light brown, and flung every whichaway. The shirt looked dirty with a few holes on the shoulders, which only served to remind Red of their own time scrounging up what they could to dress Boss in.

It was grey, or perhaps white but aged, with some kind of black sketch on it of a man with a sword. One sock was green with little fish on it, and the other was white with a black heel.

And, look, he of all people shouldn’t judge...but...damn, didn’t this kid’s parents have anything more to cover ‘em in? He and Fellby had shit all but made sure that Boss at least had things to cover him and keep him safe. 

They were missing PANTS! Pants! ...wait fleshy monsters used the bathroom, didn’t they? Maybe there was a reason then...didn’t they train for all that?

Stars above, he felt like he was missing a lot of information here...okay, first thing’s first.

He dug around in their old trunk, pulling out a long sleeping gown that Boss wore until it became only a shirt on him. It had white bears on a soft blue background with a pocket in the front. Okay, this should fit…

“C’mere, you can sleep in a minute,” he told them, nudging them to get up as they whined, pouting at him. Like this, he could see their eyes were a strange red. How pretty, honestly. His own magic was red so that was technically his favorite color. He chuckled, nudging up their arms. “Okay, change time. Ya know yer name?”

They blinked at him, giggling as he managed to pull the shirt off them and Red snorted. “Okay, maybe…” He tugged on the tag of the shirt as he pulled the long gown over their head, letting them squirm their arms into the sleeves. No name on the shirt...hm.

Fellby came in then, scoffing as the kid had started rolling around on the bed, giggling and kicking at the pillows. “Baaaabe, they’re messing up the bed.”

“Oh shush, not like we don’t mess it up anyways,” Red grunted when he came over, leaning down to peck a kiss to his head. 

“Oh yeah we do~”

Red swatted him with a chuckle. “Shut up, not in front of the kid.”

Said toddler stared at them, blinking, as Fellby sighed, plopping on the bed as well as they tried to sneak their way over to touch at his flaming arm. “Another cockblock huh?” he grumbled, grunting when Red kicked him in the shin.

Red sighed, tossing the grungy shirt to the side. “No name on their shirt.”

“So?” Fellby shrugged.

“ _So_ I don’t wanna keep callin’ ‘em kid.” Red crossed his arms. “They need a name.”

Fellby sighed, lifting his arm so the kid could clamber into his lap, poking at his arm curiously. “Why not give ‘em a font name? There are some pretty funny ones out there,” he snickered as Red rolled his eye lights.

But, that didn’t sound too bad. Easier than ‘the kid’ all the time. He tapped his foot for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Cooper Black!”

“Huh?”

“I’ve heard of Cooper for a name for humans. It’s about the only one that’s close,” Red explained, nervously smiling at the toddler as they looked over at him. “How’s ‘bout it? You like Cooper?”

‘Cooper’ blinked, then yawned and buried his face into Fellby’s chest with a sigh. Instinctively, Fellby’s arms came around to hold him as he did Boss when he was little. Fellby snickered. “Guess that’s a yes, huh?”

“Probably…” Red sighed, crossing his arms as he looked away. “...hey so-”

A thump sounded downstairs, and the smell of cake had started to wind its way up to them. Red hesitated, then chuckled. “Baby boy made cake, let’s go get some.”

Fellby watched him as he shuffled his way out of the room, slowly getting up as well with the human now perched on his arm, drooling a little on his shoulder. They hadn’t been married for years for Fellby not to realize something was on Red’s mind. He could only assume it was the whole ‘human’ thing.

Of course, he knew there were only a few things they could ‘fight’ around Boss about, but when it came to Red’s health or worries...they tried not to involve him as much. He was a worrier, and the last time they’d let it slip that Red wasn’t feeling well, Boss-a small striped monster only ten years of age-had tried to pull a bunch of blankets over and make soup on a stove he wasn’t allowed to touch while alone.

So...they kept it on the down-low until they figured whatever it was, was gone. It wasn’t good for Boss to worry anyway. They wanted him happy and...er, well...as happy as one got down here.

Fellby saw a human show once. It was a family at a little table, the mom serving some dinner and everyone sitting down and discussing school or work and no updates about some crime syndicate or warnings to be careful and not go down alleys after criminals.

That’s what he wanted. That’s what they needed.

He sighed, ‘Cooper’ shifting in his arms as he slept on.

‘Sorry kid,’ he thought as he stepped out of the room, hearing Boss deconstruct the cake to tell Red of all the delicious components. ‘Gotta do what I gotta do to keep my family safe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Fellby would risk life and limb for their baby(ies). And probably have!  
> Also Red's *sure* that he heard human kids used diapers, but he's not positive. How old's Cooper? dunno. probably old enough out of diapers tho...
> 
> Also had things not been so...bad, Fellby would totally be Maes Hughes  
> "LOOK AT MY KID AND WIFE, THEY'RE PERFECT"  
> "I just want a drink..."  
> "You can have one after telling me how precious my son is"
> 
> Boss doesn't have any fire to him, but his bones run at a different temp than Red's do, and he's able to pull a Toriel by lighting up a handful of flames  
> he's also a master cook (in training) XD


	3. Cake and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper eats, and Red thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sixth was my birthday so now I'm officially old at 27  
> can you believe it  
> I can't bc I honestly don't remember my age anymore ^^'  
> now 30  
> I'll remember that one

“C’mon, Coop, stay still,” Red grumbled, dragging the napkin over the whining toddler’s mouth. He’d had to make the obviously hard decision to give Cooper a bit of macaroni along with the cake (so horrible making the mature decisions in this household). Said toddler was fairly okay with this, if ‘being okay’ meant smashing a handful of cake and macaroni together and jamming it against his mouth to chew as loudly and obnoxiously as possible.

Boss had found it a bit funny, but he had a very fine-tuned schedule so off he went to set out his (usual) uniform for tomorrow and a bath as Fellby slipped the cake into the fridge, grumbling at the chill dancing over his flames as he shut it. “He’s just as bad as the runt,” Fellby clicked his tongue, passing by and patting Cooper’s head, making the toddler gasp and giggle, giving Red an ‘in’ to wipe his face clean.

“Nah...well, maybe a little,” Red chuckled, pecking a kiss to Cooper’s head without a thought as the little one decided to snatch up the sippy cup of apple juice and suck on it, eyes wide as he watched the two of them. Red stabbed the last bit of his own cake, taking a bite as Fellby sunk into his own chair, plunking his head into his hand as he watched the two of them.

“Well, at least he likes cake.” He chuckled, sticking a tongue out playfully when the little human looked at him, then began to kick his socked feet against the chair. “So, what were you gonna say earlier?”

“Huh? When?” Red chirped, looking at ease as he nipped the last crumbs off the fork. Had Fellby not known Red so long, he would have thought everything was fine. But he sounded nervous, and one of his tactics to avoid things he didn’t want to talk about was just not talking about them. Fellby squinted at him as he hopped up, grabbing the plate. “Anywho, gonna go read baby boy his story, take the kiddo to bed.”

“Sure,” Fellby muttered, watching Red put the plate in the sink for later, sighing as he headed off. Cooper stared at him, blinking, and Fellby chuckled. “Wassup, little dude?” Cooper seemed excited Fellby was talking to him, and tugged out the sippy cup with a ‘pop’ before banging it on the tray with a squeal. He snorted, hefting himself up with a huff. “Alright, c’mere, you’re making a mess of things.”

He was about as heavy as Boss had been at this age, when he used to cart the now teenager up on his hip when Red went somewhere for a bit or had to have some time alone. Toddlers must share that similar weight or something. Cooper seemed happy with his lot in life, banging the sippy cup against Fellby’s chest as he carted the kid out into the living room and up the stairs. In their room, he plunked the little toddler down onto the bed, chuckling. “There. Good, huh?”

Cooper stared up at him, then squirmed around and plunked his head on the bed whining. Fellby frowned. “What?” Cooper whined again, then kicked his legs against the bed.

“Eh!”

“Eh?” Fellby repeated, watching as Cooper rolled over the edge and plopped on his feet, gripping the front of the nightgown and puffing up his cheeks as he stomped his feet almost angrily. “What? It’s time for bed.”

“Eh!!!” Cooper squealed, stomping his foot angrily. “Gotta go!”

“...go...where?”

It was then Fellby recalled the odd statement Dizzy Bunny often stated about human food, and he blew out a puff of smoke. “Well shit. Uh. Hm. C’mon.” He scooped Cooper up who was whining now and kicking his feet, heading to the bathroom. They didn’t need a toilet, but it was already installed when they had moved in. Mostly it just...sat there.

Whelp. Here we go.

Meanwhile, Red had gotten to the end of the book, slowly shutting it with a sigh. Boss was, of course, deep asleep and snoring, Red on the edge of the sports car bed, Boss’ head tilted a bit to press against his thigh but not all the way in his lap. Not like when he was a child, and when he was even younger, Red could fit his whole little body onto his lap and both of them would just cuddle and read the night away.

Boss was of age enough to read himself now, but they had a ritual and well, Red didn’t just want to kick him away just because he was ‘too old’ now. No, Boss liked the quiet moments between him and his parents, and who were they to deny him?

Red flicked off the lamp near the bed, tucking the book-A Lost Journey, about a rough voyage on the sea, whatever that was-into the stand before slowly slipping away, tucking the blanket up around Boss’ shoulders and pecking a kiss to his head. There, all was right in the world.

The small bit of warmth in his own belly reminded him of the impending change. Right. Nearly forgot in all the...everything.

He let out a sigh, nodding. Right. He had to tell Fellby, even if it was late and all he wanted to do was lay down, you know? He shuffled off down the hall, nudging open their bedroom door as he stretched his arms with a yawn. “Baby boy’s asleep...uh...babe?”

Fellby poked his head out of the bathroom doorway, Cooper dangling from his arms with a gleeful expression on his face. “Humans do some weird shit,” he grumbled as Red cracked a grin, heading over. Cooper’s hands were soaking wet and still soapy, but he seemed happy with whatever happened.

“Sure? What happened?”

“I dunno,” he passed the giggling toddler off to Red so he could start changing out for bed himself. “Dizzy Bunny said humans don’t absorb all their stuff from food, it’s gotta come out another way or something.”

“Ew.” Red made a face, adjusting his hold on Cooper who was busy poking his cheek with a squeak. “Well, if he don’t eat human food, he’ll be good, right?”

“Probably. I’ll be back,” he ducked back in to change out to his night clothes as Red whistled, carting Cooper over to the bed and plunking him in the middle. Cooper squealed, squirming into bed and tucking the blankets up to his chin with wide eyes.

“Nigh’ nigh’?” he whispered loudly and Red chuckled, nodding as he reached into a drawer, grabbing a gown himself to keep the chill of the house out.

“Yup, night night time. Close yer eyes, kay?”

Cooper blinked a few times, then another time slowly, and he yawned, plunking a thumb into his mouth as he dozed off. Red chuckled, slipping on the gown and tossing his clothes into the hamper. His was dark red and felt fuzzy to the touch. He hummed, slipping a hand down his front and curiously touching his belly.

No, no little bulge beyond the bit he’d already had...but, hm, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He could swear he looked a little bit bigger? No, he went through this with Boss, where he kept thinking he had too much magic or weight on but there wasn’t that much of a change. Not until the end, at least, when the baby hit a growth spurt and well...Boss was a pretty fat baby.

Hehe. Squishy fat ba-

“What are you doing?”

Red startled, huffing as he flushed and scowled at Fellby who was wearing only pajama pants, arms crossed over his chest. “Why ya gotta go and scare me like that,” he muttered, climbing into the bed with the toddler, who was happy to curl up next to him. Fellby chuckled, crossing the room to climb in, leaning over the human to plant a kiss to Red’s head.

“Sorry babe~ you looked deep in thought though. What’s in that ol’ noggin of yours?”

He dodged the swat Red tried to hit him with, instead grabbing his hand and kissing it playfully. Red rolled his eye pips, frowning as he curled his fingers around Fellby’s hand for a moment. “Nothin’...I’ll tell ya tomorrow, yeah?”

“Sure, sure,” Fellby kissed his wrist, laying both their arms down as if enclosing Cooper in between them, who was happily snoring away. “Then, night, yeah?”

“Night,” Red mumbled back, sleep dragging itself over them like a sludge creature, taking its time to pull them under and away.

(In dreams, things are...stretched out, made weird and unusual. Red dreams of something squishy, of running through a bouncy land. Fellby dreams of fire, as usual. That’s all he ever dreams of, except the time he dreamt of their baby boy, giggling up at him with a wide grin, and nothing else. It was nice, but odd, in ways only a dream can be.

Cooper dreams of falling, of rushing after a larger man with his arms outstretched, but the man constantly walks faster than he does. Before he gets upset, it slowly melts into a dream about cake, and he giggles around his thumb, squirming into Fellby’s chest as he does so.

Boss dreams of the sea, and what it could be.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation was at -50 for the month of July, but uh...*glances out the window* I mean...things were not....good this year in general yo.
> 
> I'm hoping to get back in the roll but a coworker of mine is now out, meaning I have to take on her work until she's no longer contagious  
> which will be *a while*
> 
> anywho! cozy Fell fam!!!! Coziness!!!!
> 
> Cooper was wet from the sink but Fellby couldn't touch him XD  
> next time: more hijinks in the form of a visit from a certain red-headed childhood friend UwU


	4. What A Bad, Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne arrives. Time to take the human to the Capital!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red will always see Undyne and Boss as two tiny stripe wearing babies and there's not a thing they can do about it. Poor Boss though...he's an adult by their own laws, and yet.

If you ever asked Red, later on, whether or not he would redo the series of events that would happen, he’d give an emphatic ‘fuck yeah’. He would then admit that their new life would not have happened without them, but the anguish and stress was just...not worth it.

In all honesty it began that morning, with Cooper fussing about having to wake up, and Boss making oatmeal (with the eggs) and prodding the human to eat some. Cooper eventually settled in and chomped down on the eggs, giggling excitedly with each delighted crunch, which seemed to satisfy Boss.

Red was busy hunting around for anything toddler-sized they had in the home while Fellby was checking out the window to gauge if the storm had died down any.

It had not.

However, that didn’t stop Undyne. It took all of two seconds past 8 in the morning for their door to be kicked in by a very exuberant fish girl. “HEY, PUNK! ARE YOU UP!”

“UNDYNE! THAT WAS OUR DOOR!” Boss fussed at her, standing up from the table with a huff, slamming the spoon down. Cooper watched with wide eyes, a fistful of oatmeal shoved in his mouth as Undyne laughed.

“Yeah I’ll fix it later! Hey what’s that?” She bounced around him, avoiding his attempt to grab her from doing exactly what she was aiming to do: head to the kitchen.

Red looked at Fellby in a panic and Fellby waltzed into the kitchen quickly, hefting Cooper up amidst the toddler’s whining. “Uh. It’s a thing. Can’t you see?”

Red slapped his own face with a muffled groan as Undyne squinted. Cooper held out his hand, covered in oatmeal and squealing at her. She looked from him to Red, and back. “Uh, that was fa-”

“sO HEY UNDYNE,” Red shouted, shuffling over quickly with a red face, darting in between Fellby and Undyne, who looked massively confused. “So, surprise! ...Boss found a human.”

“He did?!”

“I DID??”

“He did?” Fellby muttered and Red shot him a ‘shut up, I’m encouraging our kid here’ look. He tugged Cooper from Fellby, muttering about how dirty his face was as Undyne straightened up, clearing her throat.

“WELL! Very good, royal guardsman! Uh. I guess we take it to the Capital,” she muttered as Boss quickly nodded along, not sure what was happening but happy to get any praise for it.

“THAT IS OUR ORDERS. BUT IT’S SNOWING PRETTY HARD OUT THERE. WAIT, HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?” Despite the fact that Boss didn’t take much from his father, he still held an innate fear of the cold and the wet. Fellby watched with his arms crossed as Undyne huffed.

“That doesn’t matter! We gotta go now! And then we can hang out!” She paused, her foot raised as if about to rush out the now trashed door, and stared at Cooper.

He giggled at her.

She blinked. “Uh. Who’s gonna carry it?”

Red rolled his eyes, sighing. “I’ll watch ya, yer too young to go out alone anyway.” The two older teens started arguing about how they were totally old enough to be on their own-especially considering they were both in the Royal Guard!-as Red blew a kiss at Fellby. “Off ta take the kids, be back soon.”

Fellby grunted, making a face as Undyne raced out into the snow, being chased by a now eager Boss (who had on slippers, making his armor look...ill-fitting now). “You sure about this? I mean…”

“ ‘s fine,” Red shrugged, dragging his jacket from the coat hook and shuffling Cooper around to put it on, zipping it up to contain the toddler. “I’ll watch ‘em go to the Castle, and we’ll be back by dinner.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Red rolled his eye pips, but Fellby would be damned if he didn’t know Red enough to see the nervous finger tapping he was doing where Cooper’s back was covered by the jacket. “It’s fine. Promise. Don’t go out in this, ‘kay? Hate ta come back to ya just an itty bitty ember,” he teased.

Fellby sighed, leaning down for a kiss, making Cooper squeal excitedly and wave his hands. “...be careful.”

“Always.”

He stepped out into the flurry of snow, leaving Fellby, for the first time, behind.

~~

The bad thing about Snowdin, where it met Waterfall, everything got humid _quick_. Sure, Red couldn’t technically feel it, but his bones would coat in water and Boss would always complain about aches that he couldn’t explain.

The other bad thing was...the Gang.

See, there was a gang in Waterfall. They consisted of Aaron, and...uh...lackeys. Aaron always hogged the spotlight of anything, so no one was quite _sure_ who it was that really followed him. Some speculated but there was no concrete proof as whoever was spotted could easily lie and say they were just hiding behind his ‘gigantic muscles’.

They really were fucking huge.

Red grimaced as they were stopped just past the edge of Snowdin. Aaron was busy flexing, and floating, to the group's unamused glaring. "Heeey wassuuuup, you wanna take a look at…my fiiine muscles? ;) "

Fellby claimed Aaron had a crush on Red, but he never saw it. Aaron was just that way to everyone, or so he saw in the few instances he ran into the other. “No.”

Undyne and Boss had equally deadpan looks. “We’re on Royal Guard business, scum, get out of our way.”

“YOU’RE IMPEDING OUR DUTIES.”

Ah, it made Red all a flutter to see his little boy all grown up and threatening other people! Truly just like his father. He shifted Cooper who had gotten bored and started to squirm as Aaron let out a snort. “Always in a hurry! That’s why you’re not able to flex like me ;) “ He gave a flex, and a small gaggle of his crowd tittered in amusement. 

Undyne let a spear appear in her hand. “Move. Now.”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. “It’s a fight you want, brah? Let’s DANCE! >;) “

“Oh stars above,” Red grumbled, jumping back as nasty sweat peppered the ground. Aaron was pretty sharp, he had an ATK that rivaled Undyne’s after all, but his pride was always his downfall. But Red couldn’t fight right now. Cooper wasn’t his only problem right now.

Boss used a bone sword to slash at Aaron, who floated backwards and ducked under Undyne’s spear. A Woshua shot water from a hose, making Boss hiss as it rained down on him and he stumbled backward. Aaron flexed again, ghostly images of his arms racing after them as they had to scatter. Undyne’s spears rained down on Aaron, making him nervously dart back and forth like in a maze.

Red ducked to the side, the small cave still hidden as Cooper whined. “Hey now, it’s okay. He’s just a fucking jerk, they’ll take care of it.” He smiled at Cooper, who had his hand in his mouth, looking above Red’s head and into the eyes of a deranged Shyren, her mouth slowly opening and revealing dripping fangs.

~~~

Snow sucked mightily so. When he and Red used to roam around, he’d always have to hide under a tree or in a fire someone lit in a trash can to keep from being pelted by snow and injured constantly. It was more of an annoyance, but would have been deadly had he been as young as Boss. They kept him hidden and as warm as possible during those times.

Fellby didn’t do well all locked up like this. It’s why he had his bar. People always came in and out, making a ruckus, ordering food he could cook without worry about wasting it, hearing their chatter over the silence. 

Red, while not feeling the temp, was still sensitive to the changes until Boss was fully weaned from his magic. Fellby had to keep them both safe, you know?

So this was like a double whammy.

It’s not like Red or Boss didn’t go off to the Capital for various duties. But not during a snowstorm, not with a human, and...not with Red acting all strange. He was hiding something, which wasn’t something either of them did. Hiding secrets was dangerous, it could get them killed, and Red _knew_ that.

The snow died down enough that he could survive in it, and that’s all he needed. He grabbed his jacket, steam rising up as his anger-and worry-increased.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Of course something weird would happen now that this _human_ kid came along. Sure he was cute and reminded him of a tiny Boss, but humans weren’t to be trusted! They all knew that! Humans were dangerous and should be taken out first.

That’s what happened with the last human. Albeit, they were taller, and screamed a lot, and killed two monsters before the Dogi ripped him to shreds.

But that was before Boss was even thought about, before Red and Fellby had even started to date. Hell, Red might not even remember that time if he was honest.

But Fellby did. He remembered his mother’s anxiety, his father’s bloodlust.

He remembered.

He should’ve killed the kid that night.

Dammit.

He huffed as he stepped over the edge of Waterfall, the tinkling of water hitting stones echoing as loud as his own thoughts. They were probably already halfway there, farther than Fellby would be able to catch up with them, but if he knew them, they’d stop at Red’s old hotdog cart (he only ran it during the times there were no snowstorms in Snowdin) for a snack. It was their thing, as it were. Hot dog and a drink, joking about the heat, Red fussing about it while Boss loved it.

Heh, he truly took after him, didn’t he?

He flipped the hood of his jacket up, pausing.

A waterfall was ahead, and he cursed. The only way around it was the secret cave behind it. It was used by various elementals, and some who just didn’t care to get wet. His only choice, really.

As he stepped in, his foot hit something that wasn’t rock.

He looked down.

A leather jacket with a fluffy hood laid in a heap, as if the person had let it flop to the ground off their shoulders. Around it, scattered, was gritty bits of Dust.

Fellby wasn’t stupid. Leather jackets were few and far between, much less one with a fluffy hood and a small stitch on the cuff of a sleeve where a baby claw had created a hole and Red had carefully stitched it back together.

He bent down, slowly picking up the jacket. The Dust slid off of it, puffing up in a pile beneath it. 

They were supposed to be on a simple errand. They were meant to go to the Capital, to the King, to turn in the human and return home. But they had failed to take in the fact that such an adventure would draw in monsters who also would like a cut of the prestige of bringing a human in, of getting an audience with the King, of perhaps being the one monster of all who would free them.

Fellby’s flames slowly consumed his normally carefully constructed form as a hideous screech exited from him.

_One cannot control fire, they can only hope it doesn’t decide to engulf the surroundings around it._

_Perhaps the same could be said about elementals, that their carefully constructed control. Once that control snaps, there is no saving what’s around them._

_And Fellby, assured that he had lost it all, was intent on destroying everything in his path, including the coward King whose lackadaisical approach at getting them free had cost Fellby his tiny family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O w O
> 
> S̶̻͘t̷̞̓a̵͈̋y̶̢̚ ̷̩͠D̷̻̚e̸͔͛t̶̢͊e̷̼̓r̵͕͑m̴̦͐ĩ̷̮n̷̢̊ẻ̵̙d̸̹̂


	5. Encompassing Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellby's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fellby's got a chip on his shoulder about the king = )

Elementals, by law of nature, were unable to be controlled. By themselves or by others. It had been too long since they’d come together for anything, so each only had the stories of their own people to rely on.

Fire elementals would, in time, lose themselves to the fury and rage that was fire, spinning into lava-like entities before melting and becoming one with the lavas of Hotland. When they were on the surface it was an entirely different matter, but no one recalled that time.

Thing was, that wasn’t limited to age.

Their ability to hold their form was intricately tied into their emotions. Boss, as a hybrid, wasn’t held by such limits. His form held in his bones no matter his emotion, the only saving grace the young parents had had. Neither had been well versed in what to do with a squalling, melting toddler, should it had come to that.

Fellby had never felt as intense despair as he had now. It was building and building, his form burning his clothes away as he started to swell within the labyrinth that was Waterfall. Other monsters, at first brave against what they assumed was an easy target, quickly fled in fear as the water boiled around them. Fellby started to sink into the rock, his feet burning his path through.

He didn’t care. Nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Not his bar, not the surface, not a single damn thing mattered more than the life he had built with Red and their kid.

And now that was gone. Taken from him.

Oh he could blame the human, absolutely. But the crux of it was: The King.

The cowardly fool that sat upon a throne, locking himself inside, and bidding his subjects to bring any human they found to him instead of getting his own hands dirty. The fool of a monster who didn’t care who did what or why, content in allowing them all to figure out their own brand of justice along the years.

No. More.

A Whimsun squealed in terror, flittering away as the purple fire burned its way through the cavern. It now filled every crevice, the flames swirling and searching for any hidden entrance to fill and consume the oxygen awaiting it.

The moment his foot touched the molten rock that signified the end of Waterfall and the beginning of Hotland, he snarled in glee. Flames licked behind him, swirling like whipping tentacles, his form ballooning up almost ten times larger than he had been his whole life.

This world held nothing for him now, and he would take his revenge for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King, Asgore, is very scary. He could kill monsters at a whim and threatens the Royal Guard into his bidding.
> 
> But he's a real coward because as UT Toriel points out, they could take ONE soul and go to the surface to get more and break the barrier.
> 
> I think UT Asgore just...doesn't want to kill you know? He doesn't want his people to kill either, but he absolutely hates the thought because of Chara and stuff.
> 
> UF Asgore knows damn well that humans, a well trained human, could off him in a second so he's basically using his people as cannon fodder. Then he swoops in all a hero, boasting about getting another soul.
> 
> Fellby just wants to talk a little about his plan, you know? Just. A talk. 
> 
> = )


	6. Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to deliver the human to the king. This should go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this done bc it was haunting me so like...yosh!

“-and if I see that sonuvabitch again, I’ll do more than gut him!”

The two ‘teens’ (they were SO adults!! They just hadn’t hit 20 yet…) hung back from the angry ranting skeleton nervously. Red never got so fired up until something threatened them, and then he was _frightening_.

Fellby was terrifying, but Red was a whole other level.

He’d sent Aaron with a brand new cut across his belly, and they were both pretty sure the horse monster would Dust out and die somewhere, but he deserved it. The Shyren who was part of his posse had snuck up behind Red, only to receive a bone straight through her damn head.

They weren’t sure how Red lost his jacket, and he wasn’t really open for questions right now, so they were pretty quiet as he ranted on and on about what had happened. Monsters who had been going about their day quickly scurried away or hid, not wanting to become Red’s next target with how he was waving his hand around. Cooper, for his part, was happy to nap on his shoulder and snore.

“Your mom’s always scary,” Undyne muttered and Boss scoffed.

“I DON’T SEE IT.”

“Yeah because he doesn’t direct it at YOU,” she hissed, straightening up as Red turned around fast, both of them a little nervous his sharp anger would be turned to them.

Instead, he smiled. “Let’s take a break and go eat. Yeah?”

“S-Sure!”

“Good. I’m sure the old hot dog cart’s around here somewhere,” he grumbled, adjusting Cooper on his arm with a huff as his feet kicked up rocks on their journey. Undyne looked at Boss with a wide eye and he shrugged back. He was too used to his parents’ sudden swings to really comment on it. One moment they were killing someone, the next, giving him a bedtime story. But, who was he to judge anyway?

They stopped at the hot dog cart, Red pushing Cooper into Boss’ arms. “Just, hold him, geeze, he’s asleep, he ain’t gonna do shit,” Red fussed at him as Boss scrambled to hold the human. He was squishy and it was kind of gross but Boss did it anyway, feeling very awkward standing here with the kid snoring away.

Well, until his mom gave them both a hot dog, then he was happy to eat. Undyne took a large bite, snorting. “Did ya tell your hubby we made it?”

“My damn phone got busted too,” Red huffed, flicking a bit off the end of a mustard bottle to take a sip (absolutely revolting in Boss’ opinion). “But I’ll call him soon. ‘S not like it’s a big deal anyway, he knows it’ll be a bit.”

“I guess,” she shrugged. Relationships were weird like that. Some stayed in touch constantly, and some didn’t, not like she understood all that anyway. Phones were just confusing. That’s why she borrowed Boss’ when she had to use one! It worked out, you know.

Cooper tried to stuff the hot dog in his mouth but ended up with half of it all on his shirt and hands. He giggled as Red tried to wipe his face clean, squirming to hug up to Boss with a squeal. “Abu? Biss!” He giggled and Boss grunted.

“WHAT A WEIRD SQUISHY HUMAN.”

“Man, I don’t know, Alphys says they’re all...ya know…” she shrugged and Red shook his head.

“She wouldn’t know. It’s been forever and a day since one’s fallen down. Alright kids, let’s get going again.” He took the toddler from Boss, who was busy giggling and poking at Red’s cheek now curiously. He shoved the trash into the basket to the side, and they were off again, Red’s fury cooled for just a moment.

A few citizens rushed by them, some whispering fervently to one another, barely giving them a glance. Red didn’t care, but Undyne was a little curious. She frowned, her eye watching them closely before her and the others turned a corner, leaving the citizens behind.

Whatever it was, she was sure the other guards could take care of it.

~~

RG1 and RG2 seemed distracted when they allowed them into the castle. RG1 was tapping at his phone furiously while RG2 bent over his shoulder, neither of them even responding to the fact that their Captain (and the Dogi’s Captain) had appeared.

Undyne didn’t mind Asgore. Boss didn’t care for him. But…

Red and he had some odd relationship between them.

The only other time Undyne had followed Red into the castle, it was to a very charged facedown between the two that lasted all for a minute before they parted, Red relaxing after and Asgore...he was balled up as if trying to make himself appear larger, and thus more dominating.

Whatever was between them, Asgore hated it and Red used it for whatever benefit he could.

Which, that’s fair. She would too if she was him.

Red let Cooper down, grimacing as he rubbed at his back. He hadn’t had to heft a kid from Snowdin to Hotland in a few years now, he just wasn’t built for that no more. Cooper was intrigued on the bright red flowers planted around the room, sinking to his knees and babbling as he patted at them curiously. “Don’t eat ‘em,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. Undyne hung near the door, and Boss wavered between them, between duty and family, before contenting himself to stay there...just in case.

A different guard shuffled into the room, one having rushed off to get the King. He started whispering to Undyne, who looked more and more disturbed with each sentence. She cleared her throat, standing up straighter. “Uh...your hubby’s gone crazy…”

“...what.”

Outside came screams of terror, people fleeing in waves to the Capitol in hopes it would keep them safe. Technically, they would be correct, as Fellby’s rage was leading him to the castle and not into the Capitol. He was pretty much a supernova, fire raging around him, rocks turning to magma under his feet.

In fact he was positively...fiersome.*

Undyne grimaced, but a spear appeared in her hand as she stepped out of the door. Even if it was her friend’s dad, she still had to uphold their laws as threadbare as they were. “Stand down, citiz-”

“Fellby you fuck!” Red dashed around her, hands on his hips, Cooper having scooped upon his hip since the little toddler had been trying to eat a flower. “What the absolute shit!”

“What do you mean ‘what the absolute shit’?!” Fellby roared, a melting hand throwing globs of lava down into the pits of Hotland as he took a frightening step forward. “Here I am, thinking you’re all DUSTED and you’re having a damn tea party!”

“Don’t take that fucking tone with me!” Red hissed at him, both of them resorting to arguing even as Fellby’s flames started to simmer down, not as crackling and volatile as it was a moment ago. Undyne looked over at Boss with a startled look, although she wasn’t sure why she was surprised. This was, actually, one of their more peaceful arguments.

Boss shrugged, now that the ‘danger’ had passed he looked bored with it all and just sighed.

“What is going on here?” came the booming voice of King Asgore, an overbearing and terrifying ruler, whose guard coward behind his legs.

“SHUT UP!” they both roared at the king, who seemed to flinch back, blinking quickly as they started to bicker again. It appeared that no one had ever been brave enough to shout that at him, much less think it.

Undyne was torn between cracking up laughing and Dusting right there. Boss just plain wanted to Dust, his parents were _so embarrassing_.

“COULD YOU JUST-”

“Put the kid down at least,” she mumbled, but all their voices were drowned out by the bickering couple whose volume increased with every sentence.

Asgore’s hand tightened on his triton, huffing impatiently. Cooper, for his effort, seemed to keep an eye on the king, sucking on a thumb.

“And you never think two steps ahead, you fucker!”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you!”

“ENOUGH!” They both turned, still fired up and prepared to curse the King out, only for the triton in his hand to be slammed against the ground, creating a horribly echoing noise. “I will not tolerate anymore insurrection within my own damn castle!”

And then, with precision, he aimed his attack at the two.

Time slowed. The triton was easily on a path that would be hard to dodge, even with Red’s amazing dodging abilities. It was very clearly aimed at the both of them, and Red with his meager HP, and Fellby as powerful as he was, was not a soldier for various reasons.

It would indeed kill them.

Undyne seemed stunned while Boss seemed to take a shocked step forward, a hand held out.

Cooper sucked on his thumb harder, looking from the weapon to the skeleton holding him and back.

Something crinkled to life within his tiny mind, awash with a knowledge he would never be able to touch.

‘RESET. You will not make it. It is Game Over for you.’

Cooper blinked, swinging his little legs under him as he dangled from Red’s arm in thought. This was terribly boring. Instead, he had hoped they’d go back to the place with more cake and he could cuddle up to the warm guy. 

The ‘thing’ in his mind seemed shocked for a moment, then amused.

‘What sentimentality, and towards monsters you’ve only met. Very well. Show me your powers.’

Cooper giggled, clapping his hands excitedly before throwing them up in the air. “Apphu!”

A bright light encompassed them all, and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287481 for the joke ;)
> 
> Hm. Hm Hmm Hmmmmm . 
> 
> Hmmmmmmm.


	7. ???.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This game's too hard. Eh, but what if...people mod games all the time right? Couldn't hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what I'm doing?
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> But like...I like it lol

...

...

...initializing.

Files Accessed.

World.exe copied

FWorld.exe copied

???.exe created from Notepad

???.exe initializing...

Red sighed in his sleep, curling up closer to Fellby’s warm body. Outside, birds gently chirped as leaves rustled in the wind, a nice cool Spring that may or may not be a warning for a future storm. Cooper slept between them peacefully, a thumb in his mouth, little footie pajamas buttoned up until the last two, where he had pulled them apart as usual.

Red stirred a little, yawning as he sat up slowly, Fellby’s arm that had been hugging up to him falling to the blanket and curling around the small toddler. Red blinked in the dark of the room, only lit by the sun outside the window. A desk sat against one wall, scattered with papers and pens of all kinds, along with a sleek laptop.

On the other side, a bookcase filled with all sorts of books, and a dresser with some of their clothes.

Red blinked slowly, looking down at himself in confusion. He wore a simple night shirt and pants to bed, while Fellby was of course shirtless.

...something...was wrong.

Something...was...wrong…?

He blinked again just as an alarm started to sound off, buzzing angrily from Fellby’s side. He grunted, his arm swinging up and slapping at it sharply, Cooper still snoring away as Fellby sat up. “Alright already shit, man…” He grunted, a hand sliding through his flaming hair. He caught Red’s eye and gave him a grin. “Mornin’.”

“Morning.”

A few minutes passed and…

“Didn’t we die?” they both said, letting out a small chuckle at saying it at the same time. Fellby looked around, frowning.

“Not our house…”

“No, it ain’t…” Red frowned, shushing a fussy Cooper who was making grabby hands at him. He slid out of the bed, hefting the toddler onto his hip again. No, he really was getting too old for this (or perhaps Cooper was). Fellby swung his legs out of the bed, adjusting the tie on his pants with a grunt before standing up.

They both sucked in a breath.

“Baby boy!”

BOSS!

Shit, he couldn’t defend himself from Asgore of all fucking monsters! Sure he was an ‘adult’ and in the guard but that was their kid!

Fellby threw open the door and Red hurried after him, cursing his short stamina…

And then they paused at the banister of the upper floor.

It smelled like oatmeal.

Red shrugged at Fellby who grimaced. Okay, things were weird, but if Boss was _okay_ , then they wouldn’t worry him over something...weird. Instead, they took it slow down the stairs, Cooper yawning and smacking his lips together and giggling.

The living room was similar, perhaps a bit new furniture, and photos they hadn’t taken up on the walls.

The door wasn’t busted, shoes on the shoe rack, a clean carpet, so on.

Everything was _strange_.

In the kitchen-thankfully still the same-was Boss, stirring a bowl full of dino oatmeal...still the usual.

Except...he had on a simple shirt and jeans, not his usual uniform. Red and Fellby traded a look as Cooper squealed. “Biss!!”

Boss turned, still stirring intently. “OH! MORNING! THOUGHT YOU’D ALL SLEEP IN.”

Red stared at him as Fellby piped up, “Nah, Baby Boy, got stuff to do, aye? How’s it rolling?”

Boss shrugged, taking a bite of the now finished oatmeal, plunking himself in a seat at the (not shaky) table. “GOOD! STILL GOING TO SEE UNDYNE, IF THAT’S OKAY?”

“Yeah?” Fellby headed to the cabinets, intent on starting breakfast for now until they figured things out. “Why wouldn’t it be?” Boss shrugged again, frowning at Red.

“MOM? WHAT’S WRONG?”

“Oh uh...nothin’, cutie.” He plunked Cooper in the (clean) high chair, the toddler squealing and thumping his heels against the bottom of it. “Just be safe, yeah?”

“SURE?” Boss looked just as confused as Red felt, considering...the three scars he’d gotten in a fight from oh so long ago were now...gone. Just. Gone. Not a scar in sight. In fact, he looked the pinnacle of health, which made Red...a little sick to his stomach. How bad were things that this ‘Boss’ looked far better than his own child? Er. Himself? It was confusing.

His bones were pure white and his teeth were straight and sharp but not in a...lethal way? In a good way. His hands held no cracks, and he didn’t seem to be as on guard as they all tended to be.

It was comforting in a weird, weird way.

“Anyway, what ya’ll doing?” Red took a seat across from him, arms crossed on the table as Boss perked up, taking another bite.

“THERE’S A MOVIE OUT ABOUT ONE OF ALPHYS’ ANIMES AND UNDYNE WANTS TO GO TO IT BUT IT’S ALSO PART ANIME CON I GUESS? AND ALPHYS WANTS TO WIN…” he kept talking on and Red nodded along, although his confusion built. Alphys? He knew she had a crush on Undyne but as far as he was aware, all they’d done is talk for about ten minutes and Undyne avoided her...mostly since...you know, Royal Guard and all. Tough business, no time for love or so he’d been told.

Anime con? What was that? Some new kid thing probably. Yeah. He went along with it, for now, Fellby laying out their plates and a glass of milk for the two of them, fussing playfully at Cooper who wanted to dig his tiny hands into the oatmeal he’d made for him.

Even the plates were different! No chips to be seen, and while they were mostly plain, it was easy to see they were standing against the wear and tear that was basic usage.

Boss finished his quickly, hopping up and rushing to the living room. “I’LL BE BACK LATER!”

“Wait, wait-” Red got up, hurrying after him as Boss pulled on his shoes.

“HUH?”

Red tugged him down-why was his son so taaaallll-and pecked his cheek. “Have a good day, baby boy.”

Boss flushed, giving him a small grin. “I WILL. BYE MOM, BYE DAD, BYE COOPER!”

“Bu Biss!” Cooper squealed from where Fellby was getting him out of the high chair and Boss headed out, the door left open as he knew Red would shut it.

Red held the knob tightly, staring.

There was a porch, and stairs and past that, a pathway that had been made by numerous people walking back and forth over the years. The grass held tiny yellow flowers around them, and to the side, a small plot of land with numerous plants growing in it. A tree was in the far corner with a wooden swing and rope, and trees lined the side of it in a half-circle. The path Boss was following seemed to lead out to the ‘exit’ of the forest, a town not so distant from them.

Fellby appeared behind him, frowning as Cooper waved his hands excitedly. “This isn’t home.”

“No fucking duh,” Red grumbled, hesitating as he took a step out onto the wood. It wasn’t cold. It wasn’t warm. It...just was. “...we need to figure this out.”

“You’re not telling me somethin’ I don’t know,” Fellby huffed, patting Cooper’s back. “C’mon little squish, we’re playing inside today.”

“Dada,” he giggled, plunking his head on Fellby’s shoulder as they went back in, shutting the door to the peaceful outside.

Inside, Red convinced Fellby to distract Cooper just a moment so he could vanish to the bathroom. The water wasn’t icy cold, nor did it take much to warm it up to splash on his face. He hesitated to look in the mirror, but it’s not like it would change anything, so he did.

There wasn’t much of a difference. His gold tooth still existed, but no crack down his jaw.

Shakily, he lifted the pajama top.

A tiny little soul bobbed in place, and he let out a shaky sigh. “Ain’t even born and yer giving me problems, kid.” He shook his head, letting his shirt fall back down. He’d already gotten attached, just as he did to Boss when he too was just the tiniest little soul bouncing around in Red’s belly.

When he came out, Fellby had slipped Cooper into some neat walker thing and turned on the TV to some brightly colored cartoon that had entranced the toddler. Red took a seat next to him on the couch, both of them laid out tiredly.

“We’re not Underground.”

“No,” Fellby grunted, staring at the TV. “We’re not even really ourselves, are we?”

“I…” Red’s eye sockets furrowed, his fingers fiddling with each other. “I don’t know?”

“What d’ya mean?”

“I mean...can’t you feel it?” He held his hand up, rubbing the back of his head slowly. “There’s something _there_ , like...like I know this place and like, I knew Boss was off with Undyne and something in my head knew the layout of the front yard before I did.” He let his hand fall to his lap, laying back with a sigh. “...we’re us, just...not...us.”

“Don’t make fucking sense,” Fellby grunted, frowning as the cartoon faded to an ad about energy drinks. “But, yeah, I get it.” He rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a phone and wiggling it in the air. “I don’t know anything but somethin’ told me to text Red Bird to say I wasn’t opening the restaurant today. The hell did I know that?”

“I dunno,” Red sighed, staring at the ceiling. “Maybe...we took over whoever they were?”

“That sucks for them,” Fellby stashed the phone away as Cooper started rolling around in his walker, giggling. “Right?”

“No, I think...I think we’re them?” Red shrugged. “Like...we didn’t just switch, and they didn’t...disappear...we’re just...combined now. I guess. Like this happens often,” he muttered as Fellby shook his head.

“I don’t know. But we’re here now...what d’ya wanna do?”

“Let’s figure things out. No sense in making Boss freak out that we’re acting off, and if we got jobs and shit it’d be a mess for us to fall off the radar.” He sighed, rubbing at his face. “Let’s learn everything we can, or at least, bash our heads together and restart our memories.”

Fellby snorted, reaching over and Red instinctively held his hand out, only for it to be taken in Fellby’s and kissed. “We’ll get it fixed. It’s not bad. Baby boy’s happy and...we’re here, even if it’s fucking weird.”

“Yeah,” Red relaxed a little, letting their fingers intertwine. “Yeah...it’ll be okay.”

It would. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor guys are in shock. Oh well. Finally we can get to the sweet, sweet domesticity UwU


	8. Nailing That Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nailing That Exposition, wherein Nailing could mean fucking and Exposition could be Red's nickname
> 
> (in a way)
> 
> (next time, maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes the accursed info dump but look
> 
> my boys deserve a good life thx

After contacting all the appropriate contacts, they got to work (only interrupted with food or tending to Cooper).

The first thing was, some things still remained the same. From what they could recall, and what evidence they could find, they both still got together in high school and had Boss. Life was hard, but only a little more bearable because of…

Fell.

The mysterious skeleton in a photo with Red and baby Boss kept poking at some old memory of Red’s from the underground. He looked stern, but the hand on Red’s shoulder meant he did care for Red in some manner.

The name ‘Gaster’ floated to the top, only to be swiftly swept away.

Fell had taken the tiny family in (for what reason, Red was still trying to figure out), and Fellby eventually found his footing in...of course...a restaurant/bar.

He was first a waiter, earning meager pay and tips that all went to food for the family or saving for their own apartment. He slowly grew into the role of manager, and then…

 _Something_ happened. Something that either they had truly forgotten or that their…’other’ selves had marked as not important and didn’t keep to memory.

But something happened, and Fellby and Red moved far from the town into the forest. It took a good few years, but in time, they created their own home, eating sparsely until Red’s garden took off, but still giving their all for baby Boss.

Fell, impressed, had been the one to offer the warehouse that Fellby gutted out and made his own. Red still felt he had a purpose, a reason, something to hold over them, that he had done that, but had yet to really figure it out.

Red, having dropped out during his pregnancy, had gone back to school and gotten something called a degree. Words once unfamiliar to them were slowly coming back. He worked as something called a ‘freelancer’, fixing something in computers that he may not have back in his memory banks yet but he was sure in time it too would appear.

While life was rough, it wasn’t as rough as it was underground. They were a little happy with that, at least.

And for a time, they were content.

Until one stormy night, a human appeared at their doorstep.

They had assumed the noise they had heard was merely thunder, but it soon became apparent that the human’s car had taken a turn too sharply, ending its life against their large oak tree. The driver, a young woman, crawled away from the wreckage in shock. Her leg was missing, but she had enough life left in her to plead with them to save her baby in the car.

Cooper was only days old when he was pulled from a burning car and into their lives.

Fell had accepted the child as...uh, part of their family? There was a word floating in Red’s head but it dangled just out of touch. They had to get involved with police and the hospital and all that great stuff that they had tried to leave behind. It wasn’t long until they were cleared to keep the small child, who by then was a month old.

This Red and Fellby had had different reasons for not having more children. Rather than waiting for their constantly swaying life to settle, they had rather been just content with their little boy. When Cooper had arrived, they discussed it a little more. Cooper was still young so of course, they couldn’t think of more right then, but the future…

Boss was getting older, and well, they couldn’t keep him home forever. And Red was, maybe, wanting another little baby in the home. Fellby had been hesitant, they weren’t that old sure, but the first pregnancy had left an imprint on them both. After Cooper got a little older, they talked about it again, and again, and a little more…

But the thing was...Red couldn’t remember the day before. He didn’t know if THIS Red had been pregnant or not. He looked through the phone, texts, what they had called Undernet, and nothing. He hadn’t told anyone, or planned anything, or...just...anything!

So either: this Red had just gotten pregnant, or Red had, upon…’arriving’ in this ‘body’, carted the little soul along with him. Which he sure didn’t mind. He’d gotten attached, of course.

But maybe he’d keep it a secret just a little longer. They were under a lot of stress as it was right now.

They were different now, of course. They carried different memories, different scars, different fears than the first Red and Fellby. They knew things would change, but they’d have to take it slow.

But underneath it all...they were just so happy!

The surface! They were here! Even if it wasn’t, you know, ‘their’ world, they were here! With their baby boy and…the little human but well, Red had liked the squishy human back underground. No hard feelings, just survival is all. 

Fellby was at a bit of war with being neutral and the old knowledge of having raised this kid for two years. 

Things started slotting themselves together. Smaller memories and details. Red's knowledge of gardening and Fellby's love of pool mixing in as fine as ingredients do when baking a cake. In fact, by the time the afternoon rolled around, it was as if they truly did live those lives and had merely dreamt the other. 

It was pretty existential crisis-y. 

After a little bit, it started feeling less like a strange home, and more like the home they’d lived in for years. It felt good. It felt nice not having to double-check locks and windows and be tense all the time. Still majorly weird, and they weren’t sure about meeting humans just yet (because according to their memories, they’d interacted with quite a lot of them), but you know...soon. Maybe.

Either way, by the time Boss got home, they were… _better_. Not, you know, a million percent good, but better. Cooper was busy dragging his walker all over the place, squealing as Boss came through the door. “Biss! Biss!”

“HEY LITTLE BROTHER,” Boss hefted him out and onto his arm, and the little boy giggled, giving him a wet smooch as he shucked his shoes onto the shoe rack. “I’M HOME!”

“We’re in here!” Red called back, slicing a tomato easily. The Red of this world had skills that Red, himself, didn’t quite know, but the body knew how to execute them with the same finesse. Still going to take some getting used to. Fellby was busy pulling a bowl from the cabinet as Boss came in, bouncing Cooper. “How’d it go? You win your anime conny?”

“ANIME CON, MOM,” Boss let out a sigh, plunking into a chair. “GOOD! ALPHYS WON A CERTIFICATE FOR A SIGNED COPY OF KISSY KISSY MEW MEW.”

“That’s good, right?” 

“YEAH, THAT’S WHAT SHE WANTED.” He shrugged, playfully setting Cooper onto the table and letting the toddler swing his legs. “WHAT’D YOU TWO DO ALL DAY?”

“Oh...nothing much,” Red chuckled, scratching his cheek as he scraped the tomato slices into a bowl, sharing a grin with Fellby. No, if this had to be their life now...they’d take it with an iron grip and kill anyone who tried to take it from them. “Nothing much.”

Boss wrinkled his nose, scoffing at them as he looked at Cooper. “THEY’RE SO GROSS, HUH?” Obviously, they had sex all day, which, ew. That was his parents!

Cooper just giggled, clapping his hands excitedly. “Biss!”

???.exe saved

???.exe saved

???.exe backup created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooper, Cooper, Cooper...what are you doing?
> 
> Is this truly the life you wanted? Or was it the only one left?
> 
> Perhaps, one day, you'll let us know...


End file.
